xenocorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Entelezinasaurlus
Created by: Superdude327 Name: Entelozinasaurlus Nick Name: Death of the Skies Base DNA: Enteledont, Therizinosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus Height: 30 feet Width: 60 feet (Wingspan) 6 feet (body) Length: 30 feet Size of Herd/Pack: 1-3 Form: Therozinasauridae Type: Giant Flying Pig Scythe Weight:4 tons. Defences: Therozinasaurus claws, Enteledont jaws, and last resort: flying away. Description: A large Therozinasaurus, thick neck, strong chest. An Enteledont head and jaw muscles, with the Quetzocoatlus beak and Enteledont teeth. Therozinasaurus claws on massive Quetzocoatlus wings, and the hind legs of Enteledont, for speed. Massive hooves connect to it's legs. The zebra stripe pattern helps it hid in a forested or plains environment. It's hoovs have small, sharp spurs at the back, so that it can stab an animal in the back with it's hooves and carry it away (like a fishhook). It also has quills on the back of it's head that can be raised in a display of courtship. The males have much larger and more colourfull quills. LOXI: The massive predator usually flies far above a large herd of sauropods, looking for a weak or injured one. Then, it will fly down a ways off in front of the herd, pick a spot, and lie in wait. When a sauropods walks by, it will wait till it sees it’s target. Then it will rush out at the target, reaching speeds of about 30-35 miles an hour. It will rush at the sauropod and ram into it, knocking it over, usually disabling it. It will then skid on it’s hooves and walk over to crush it’s neck and finish it off. It’s jaws can open wide enough to pick it up by the back and throw it(usually not done). Once finished, it will usually go right on to feeding. In spring, males go on an excellent display. Their crests become red, and the undersides of their wings become red, orange, yellow, and blue! Two males will square off and flash their wings. If they don’t back down, they will fight each other, using their claws, jaws, and hooves to attack each other. When times are tough, they can usually be seen flying over the ocean, hunting for tuna and other large fish. When it hunts smaller prey, like Edmontosaurus, it will run after the prey and stab it in the back with it’s bill like a heron or stork. Special Abilities: Breaknexk: If the creature is smaller then it by half, or hunts in packs, it is able to break their necks with it's strong beak and teeth. Weaknesses: If muscles in chest cut, it can't fly. bad bleeding caused if slashed on it’s stomach. Un-intelligent Offenses: Therozinasaurus claws, Enteledont teeth and jaw muscles, large, sharp hooves, buffeting winds, Quetzalcoatlus bill. Battle abilities: It's powerful legs and chest make it able to plough straight through animals 3x it's size. It can hover just over opponents and then stab into their backs with it’s sharp hooves, both buffeting the opponent and dealing serious damage to the creature’s back. Other: The Entelozinasaurlus will fight others of it's pack for food, and definitly attack and kill others of it's kind. The packs usually consist of 1 male and 1-2 females. Category:Xenosaur Category:Superdude327 Category:Aerial Category:Terrestrial Category:Pterosaur